


Terminal Pun Disease

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Kidnapping, Platonic Relationships, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: “I regret ever encouraging your sense of humor.”





	Terminal Pun Disease

Ah, getting captured by the bad guys. Jason really never liked this part of the job even before it got him killed. Honestly it’s a miracle he isn’t dead again, but the assholes that caught him must’ve figured they could use him as leverage against the other Bats. Of course, they’re going to get their asses handed to them the minute one or more of the others get a hold of them so it’s really a moot point.

Speak of the devil, there are gunshots somewhere high above the room Jason’s in. The cavalry arrives. Jason winces a bit when the comm in his ear crackles.

“Hood!” Dick’s voice and he sounds pretty frantic. Understandable really considering the scare Jason just put him through, but, hey, all part of the job. “Hood, say something!”

“Something,” Jason responds a little weakly.

Thankfully it has the intended affect, Dick lets out a sigh of relief. “I guess you can’t be hurt too bad if you’ve got the energy to be making terrible jokes.”

“Don’t be too sure, Goldie.” Jason painfully drags himself over to lean against the closest wall. “I’ll be on my deathbed making stupid jokes. Learned it from some asshole in a sequined costume. Wouldn’t happen to know who that is, would ya?”

“How bad is it?” The wood floor somewhere above Jason creeks and he’s pretty sure that means Dick’s arrived.

Jason grimaces. “If you mean the latest additions to my ‘that’s gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow’ list, they’ll mend. The case of compulsive pun disease I contracted from a certain someone way back when though, I’m afraid that’s terminal. One day it will absolutely be the death of me.”

“Yeah, you’re fine.” Dick laughs a little. “Sit tight, little brother, I’ll be there in a sec.”

Jason groans. “Already, big bird? I haven’t had a chance to freshen up or anything! I think there’s still an inch of the floor I haven’t bled on yet.”

“I regret ever encouraging your sense of humor.” Dick responds as he opens the door, hoping down the stairs easily. Within seconds he’s at Jason’s side. "Well, your injuries don't look as bad as I feared. Think you can make it up the stairs with me supporting you?"

Jason ignores the question and looks up at the ceiling. “What happened to the goons?”

“Oh, them? They went and fell asleep in the middle of our conversation on the roof.” Dick smirks. “So rude, right?”

“Yeah, the nerve of some people.” Jason agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda falls flat at the end but it was fun to write and that's what really matters.


End file.
